


They always make shower sex sound so appealing, but honestly it seems quite dangerous

by LaFourmii



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Parabatai Bond, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFourmii/pseuds/LaFourmii
Summary: After a training session, Jace and Alec have impromptu sex in the shower.Kinktober 2019, day 4: Shower/bath





	They always make shower sex sound so appealing, but honestly it seems quite dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.  
English is not my first language, please excuse any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

“You know when I said we were going to take a shower after training, I didn't have _that_ in mind.” Alec smirked, his lips hovering above Jace's mouth. His breath hitched in his throat.

“Oh come on, Alec. You're not fooling anyone here. Me and you, alone, naked and wet... How could you resist?” Jace snorted, his hands roaming teasingly on Alec's broad chest.

“True.”

Alec's tall and lean body was suddenly all over Jace's. Jace furiously blushed as he was forced to take a step back. He hit the cold tiled wall and hissed. His injured ankle was killing him and he slipped on the wet floor.

“Even though all of _that_ is really appealing it is still a bit dangerous.”

“That's because you were too eager to take that fantasized dirty shower to properly heal your ankle.”

“You asked me to take a shower with you. I wasn't going to stop to put an _iratze_ on that stupid ankle. I would endure any pain for you.”

“You're an idiot,” Alec snorted then he leaned in and gently kissed him.

His lips slid perfectly against Jace's who just melted into Alec's embrace.

“Give me your stele,” Alec said when he finally let him got.

“Is that another way to ask for my…”

“Give me your stele, you idiot,” Alec interrupted before Jace could finish his unashamed innuendo.

Sighing dramatically, Jace extended his arm past Alec to his clothes just outside the shower and grabbed his stele. When he handed it to Alec, his _parabatai_ didn't reach for it. Instead he smirked and sensually grabbed Jace's wrist. With the stele still between Jace's fingers, Alec guided the adamas tip over his own strength run and activated it. Before Jace could fully understand what Alec had in mind, he felt Alec's very strong and rune enhanced arms pull his thighs up and carry him up against the bathroom wall. The stele clattered on the floor.

“That’s very, _very_ hot,” Jace exhaled wrapping his legs around his _parabatai_'s waist and his arms around his neck. Then he pulled him down for a devouring kiss.

His hands roamed in the tangle of Alec's wet hair, tightened on his broad and muscled shoulder blades and scratched the skin on his back. Alec's torso was pressed against his own chest, his large hands tucked under his thighs and slowly sliding to his backside. His erection pressed teasingly against the crack of his ass while Jace's cock rested heavily on Alec's stomach.

Jace wanted to get even closer to his _parabatai_. He felt it in his groin, in his heart, and in his soul. This deep desire to connect with Alec, burning him, transcending him.

“Fuck me,” he whispered against Alec's mouth.

“Jace...”

He heard the premise of a protest in Alec's groan.

**_You're not ready_.**

He also heard the _need_ burning him.

** _I want you._ **

A desire too pure and too powerful to be ignored.

** _Now._ **

“Now,” Jace prompted.

He bit on Alec's lower lip, drawing a moan from his _parabatai_ and then Alec was slowly, roughly, bluntly, easing into him.

“Yes,” Jace hissed. “Alec...”

Finally, they were one. Alec filled his insides, his heart, and his soul. He was everywhere, so overwhelmingly present for Jace and Jace only. Their bond throbbed between them. His pleasure was Alec's pleasure. Alec's whimpers were drawn from Jace's lips.

And their hearts beat as one.

When the wave of their orgasm crushed over them, they were one. Truly, finally, completely one.

“_Parabatai_.”

Alec eventually released him on the bathroom floor, Jace's body was still shaking with pleasure and contentment.

He could definitely say that people were right. Shower sex was more appealing than dangerous. Especially in Alec's arms. And Jace might just very well want to do it again very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago but I thought kinktober would be a good time to post it ( ˘ ³˘)


End file.
